Staff Guidebook
Overview This guidebook will help you with using your moderator powers and such. If you don't know how to react to a case, please refer to this guidebook Printer-friendly version coming soon Staff rules These are the rules staff members need to follow and the consequences if they don't follow them * Follow the in-game rules, Discord Chat rules and Wikia rules '''- You are partially protected by the rules. '''Soft Ban - 1 Staff Penalty, Mid Ban - 2 Staff Penalties Hard Ban - 3 Staff Penalties Perm Ban - 5 Staff Penalties * Do not abuse your moderator powers '''- 4 Staff Penalties * '''Respect other staff team members - If not obeyed, 1 Staff Penalty * Do not unban people without asking for permission from Administrator+ - 4 Staff Penalties * Do not leak any staff chat conversations - 1 Staff Penalty * Do not attend in any raids and similar - 5 Staff Penalties Breaking any of these rules as a staff member will usually result in 1 Staff Penalty, But sometimes more than 1 * 1 Staff Penalty - 1 day ban from game and temporary removal of mod powers * 2 Staff Penalties - 3 day ban from game and temporary removal of mod powers * 3 Staff Penalties - 1 week ban from game and temporary removal of mod powers * 4 Staff Penalties - 2 week ban from game and permanent removal of mod powers * 5 Staff Penalties '''- '''Permanent ban from game and permanent removal of mod powers Staff Breaks Unlike in other ROBLOX games, Dread Staff have an ability to request a break for a week every month. The requirements to being available to request a Staff Break are: * Must be a moderator for 3 months+ * Must be an active moderator for a month '''(Responding to Moderator Calls, Moderating the Wikia/Discord etc.) * '''Must not have any Staff Penalties In-Game Commands In-Game commands can be only used by Moderators+. They cannot be used by Wikia Moderators, Chat Moderators etc. You should refer to the in-game rules before taking action Banning a player If a player is misbehaving or breaking the in-game rules, you should consider banning them. How to ban a player on your server: * Type "/ban Name Reason (In Days)" in the chat (If it is a permanent ban, set the length as 0) * Player gets banned How to ban a player that is not on your server: Feature is currently unavailable and Work In Progress Notice: When banning for a soft ban reason, warn the player first. If he refuses to listen and breaks the rule again, ban him Examples: * /ban banmenoobs exploit threats 0 * /ban nooby nazism 7 * /ban ihayzko spamming 1 Bad examples: * /ban victor owning goat farm 1 (Do not abuse the ban system) * /ban richkid HAXOR!!! 0 (Make ban reasons sound professional) * /ban kebabmaster_succ nograv hacking 9999 (Use the number 0 when permanently banning) Kicking a player This command is there just in case something goes wrong. How to kick a player on your server: * Type "/kick Name" in the chat * Player gets kicked off the server Examples: * /kick joshuasol * /kick hellnickell * /kick archiers Killing a player If a player has glitched and cannot get out of the situation or is AFK, you should consider using the kill command How to kill a player on your server: * Type "/kill Name" in the chat * Player gets killed Examples: * /kill futurerave * /kill bak * /kill hotor Other custom admin-only commands These commands are only available by the Administrators of Dread * "/godmode" - Gives you a forcefield * "/respawn" - Respawns you as a Survivor Discord Chat Commands These commands can be used by Chat Moderators+ (Including Regular Moderators) Please be aware that you must delete the message that is against the rules after taking action You should refer to the Discord chat rules before taking action Banning a user - ?ban User (1d = 1 day, etc.) Reason Muting a user - ?mute User (1d = 1 day, etc.) Reason __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Obligative